Summer Storm
|distributor = X Verleih AG}}Summer Storm (German: Sommersturm) is a 2004 German coming-of-age comedy-drama film directed by Marco Kreuzpaintner, produced by Jakob Claussen and edited by Hansjörg Weißbrich. The film is 98 minutes long. The budget for the film was €2.7 million ($3.5 million) and grossed $2,085,166 after its release on September 2, 2004. Plot The film follows a Bavarian rowing team as they train for a regatta. Tobi (Robert Stadlober) and teammate Achim (Kostja Ullmann) are best friends and spend their time training for the regatta, with and without their teammates. They are dating Anke (Alicja Bachleda-Curuś) and Sandra (Miriam Morgenstern) respectively, who are part of a women's rowing team. They and their teammates Georg (Tristano Casanova) and Ferdi (Joseph M'Barek) are excited about camping close to a women's rowing team from Berlin. They, however, are replaced by the "Queerschlag" ("Queerstrokes") team, a gay young rowing team. The occasional tension between the two teams results in Tobi realizing the full extent of his feelings for Achim, which results in Tobi ending his relationship with Ankee after coming out to her. After Achim spurns his advances, a devastated Tobi is consoled by "Queerschlag" team member Leo (Marlon Kittel). Shortly afterwards, the two teams are forced to move into an unused hotel due to the poor weather. Georg, however, runs away into a forest after being kissed by Malte (Hanno Koffler) and the two teams find him but only after Tobi injures Leo. Ultimately, Tobi comes out to the rest of his teammates who accept him. The final regatta sees Georg being forced to join the "Queerschlag" team to replace Leo with Anke joining Tobi's team. Cast * Robert Stadlober as Tobi * Kostja Ullmann as Achim * Alicja Bachleda-Curuś as Anke * Miriam Morgenstern as Sandra * Jürgen Tonkel as Hansi * Tristano Casanova as Georg * Marlon Kittel as Leo * Hanno Koffler as Malte * Ludwig Blochberger as Oli * Alexa Maria Surholt as Susanne * Joseph M'Barek as Ferdinand "Ferdi" * Roman Storm as Günther * Johannes Franke as Martin * Michael Wiesner as Nils * Benjamin Vilzmann as Niels Awards ; Won * Munich Film Festival (2004): Audience Award (Marco Kreuzpaintner) * Milan International Lesbian and Gay Film Festival (2005): Audience Award (Feature, Marco Kreuzpaintner) * New Faces Awards (2005): New Faces Award - Director (Marco Kreuzpaintner) * Undine Awards (Austria, 2005): Best Young Actor - Film (Robert Stadlober) and ; Nominated * Undine Award (Austria, 2005): Best Young Actor - Film (Kostja Ullmann) * Undine Award (Austria, 2005): Best Young Supporting Actor - Film (Marlon Kittel) * Undine Award (Austria, 2005): Best Debut, Female - Film (Miriam Morgenstern) * GLAAD Media Awards (2007): Outstanding Film - Limited Release Age certificates * Australia: M * Germany: 12 * New Zealand: R16 * Norway: 11 * Singapore: R21 (cut) * Switzerland: 14 (canton of Zurich) * United Kingdom: 15 * United States of America: R External link * Official website (German) Category:2004 films Category:German films Category:German-language films Category:2004 German films Category:2004 German-language films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:LGBT films Category:Romance Category:Sport Category:German comedy films Category:German drama films Category:German LGBT films Category:German romance films Category:German sports films Category:Films directed by Marco Kreuzpaintner Category:Films produced by Jakob Claussen